


Meetings at daybreak

by SmolSaltyBean



Category: VIXX
Genre: I dont know why I like to suffer, I swear this was supposed to be fluffy and cute, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Soulmates, The chabin no one asked for, This didnt go as plan, This wasnt suppose to end like this, but ended up being angsty and boo boo, i think, please read it TT, still is enjoyable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean
Summary: He could remember everything from that night, he got a call from an unknown number, they claimed to be a police officer and said this was the last phone call the owner of the phone had made.Hongbin had thought Hakyeon lost his phone, but he then heard the noise of the sirens of an ambulance.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Meetings at daybreak

The day had turned a golden at some point. The golden light entered through the almost transparent curtains of the bedroom and the evening sun illuminated the guy’s eyes.

It was already 5:59PM, the sun was bidding it’s farewell and giving space for the moon to take over. Along with the leaving sun, people hurried through the streets to finally reach their houses accompanied by the beeping sound of car’s honks and the buzzing sound of footsteps and voices.

Slowly, the eyelids of the sleeping guy started to shift before his eyes slowly opened, taking in the scene. Ah...had he spend the whole day sleeping again? He slightly groaned. He had gone to sleep early the past night, why was he still tired?.

Hongbin pushed himself up into a sitting position before looking around, the whole room was a complete mess, clothing was shamelessly scattered everywhere, his laptop was still turned on and working and there were dirty plates and cups on the nightstands of his bedroom.   
  


He should clean...it’s been two days since the last time he actually moved from his bed to do something that wasn’t sit on his computer to play dumb games he wasn’t even interested in anymore.

But even if the dirtiness and messy sight was bothering him, he was tired. His eyelids were heavy and he felt as if he haven’t slept at all in the past three months, he could feel his eyes burning, the wish to let his head fall against the pillow and bundle up under his blanket to fall asleep again was huge.

What was wrong with him? 

There was a tiny voice at the back of his head telling him there was something wrong, there was no way this was normal, a normal person, living under normal conditions, with a normal healthy lifestyle, can’t go to sleep at noon one day and wake up almost 24 hours later, wanting to go back to sleep.

But until a few days ago he was living healthy, everything was okay.

Hongbin placed his hand over his face, trying to rub the sleepiness away before finally forcing himself out of the bed. He made his way towards the bathroom, turning the cold water of the sink and blocking the sink drain so that the sink would fill with the cold water. 

Once the sink was almost overboarding he turned the water off and remained looking at his reflection. He looked enervate, his eyes were almost lifeless and his skin was almost losing color.

He took a deep breath before finally submerging his head into the cold water. He kept his eyes closed as his skin froze. It felt refreshing, awakening, but at the same time, torturous, even painful.

He slowly opened his eyes under the water and released the air through the nose, but made no movement to get himself out of the water. 

His thoughts started to fell quiet, his mind was finally peaceful, the only thought being the pain the cold water was causing. Out of the blue, he felt his shirt being pulled from behind, getting his head from under the water and being turned around so that he was giving his back to the sink.

Wonsik’s eyes were big as he looked at Hongbin almost with fear. On the hallway behind Wonsik, Hongbin could see supermarket bags on the floor, the milk had fallen out of the bag and open causing a mess, he could also see some broken eggs and a damaged cereal box out of the bag. 

Wonsik didn’t say anything, but he quickly pulled a towel closer, using it to dry Hongbin’s face. 

For the past few days, Hongbin has been wretched. Wonsik barely saw him leaving his room in past two days, but when he talked to Sanghyuk about it the younger one said to give him time, he’ll be fine, he just needs time to take it all in. 

And Wonsik had trust those words. 

“What happen?” Wonsik asked finally as he dragged Hongbin out of the bathroom, but Hongbin didn’t answer, his eyes were distant and he almost seemed out of himself. 

For one moment Wonsik wasn’t even sure if Hongbin had hear the question and was about the ask again but Hongbin simply walked away and into his bedroom again. Wonsik simply starred.

He walked closer to the door before knocking on it slightly. “Do you want to talk about Hakyeon?”

Hongbin had walked into the bedroom again, he was tired again, but when Wonsik said those words the other immediately turned around and pushed the door open. “Don’t do that.” 

Wonsik was surprised by the sudden reaction, but he nodded. “At least, do you want to eat?”

Hongbin didn’t answer to this, he just pushed the door closed again and locked it before starting to walk towards his bed again. He needs to sleep again, he is tired again. 

He bundled up under his blanket and focused his eyes on the sky outside of his window, the night was taking control over the sky and the stars were starting to appear, one specific star shine brighter than the rest. 

Watching the stars and the shining moonlight entering his room, he finally drifted to sleep again. 

_ He could remember everything from that night, he got a call from an unknown number, they claimed to be a police officer and said this was the last phone call the owner of the phone had made.  _

_ Hongbin had thought Hakyeon lost his phone, but he then heard the noise of the sirens of an ambulance.  _

In cold sweat, Hongbin jumped up from his bed, his eyes opening wide, there were fresh tears running through his cheeks and his throat was dry, a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.

Hongbin sat on his bed again, hugging the blanket around his body tightly before turning to look up at the sky. The stars were starting to fade away, leaving space for the brighter colors, but some stars were still visible. When he was a child, his mother told him that all the stars in the dark sky were the souls of those who had left the world. 

She used to tell him that the souls of the angels turned into stars so that they could take care of those they love who were still on the earth until the angels could come down to the earth again.

As Hongbin grew up he ended developing a deep love for the stars shining brightly at the night sky, with time he lost hope and belief in such a childish story. 

But at this exact moment, he wished for that story to be real. 

He walked closer to the window before finally opening it, leaning his body against the window frame and looking up at the stars. It was childish and it felt embarrassing to even think of it.

But was Hakyeon in one of those shining stars?. Looking down at Hongbin?

It’s been a while already, since that day.

It’s been 5 weeks to be more precise, and during those 5 weeks, Hongbin was completely fine, yes, the first week he was shocked, he was sad, he would cry every night, his boyfriend died, what was he supposed to feel?

But after that first week, he was okay. He had focus fully on work, on school and on gaming, he didn’t need to think of Hakyeon, it will all fade away in no time and that time would pass faster if he didn’t pay attention to it!.

So for the past 4 weeks, it was perfect, everything was back to normal.

Why was he suddenly feeling as if Hakyeon’s body was found yesterday?.

Hongbin looked down at the street under him, it had finally died down, the numbers on his clock said it was almost daytime, it was 5AM, there wasn’t much movement now, if he jumped from here no one would actually see…

“Don’t”.

Hongbin felt his soul leave his body when he heard the voice, he immediately turned around and there he was. Hakyeon was wearing the same chess pattern shirt he was wearing that night, the same pair of black jeans. “Don’t jump.” 

Hakyeon was sitting on his desk, not really turning to look at Hongbin. “If you do, you’ll just bring more unneeded sorrow.”

Hongbin didn’t say anything. He must be hallucinating. Hakyeon stood up, slowly making his way towards Hongbin, placing a cold hand on Hongbin’s face. Hongbin saw as Hakyeon’s eyes turned warm, almost nostalgic.

“You’ve been sleeping well the past days, I’ve thought it was going well.” Hakyeon said, but Hongbin didn’t answer again. Was this his mind playing dirty tricks on him? Was this some bittersweet dream remembering him how beautiful but painful this time was?. 

He didn’t know, but tears were slowly making their way into Hongbin’s eyes, he wasn’t one to cry easily, everyone knew that, but right now, he was with the only person who had seen him cry multiple times before.

Hakyeon smile warmly. “Don’t cry.” He said. “I don’t have a lot of time to be here, if you cry we will just be tainting this moment.” Hongbin bite his lower lip, listening to his boyfriend’s words.

“Why...how?” Hongbin started, he didn’t even know what he wanted to ask at all. Hakyeon smiled again, that smile that said he knew it all. He shushed Hongbin by placing a finger over his lips.

“You are not going to get rid of me that easily, Lee Hongbin.” He said jokingly. “I guess, because I’m still wandering around, I can come to visit you.” He tried to explain. He had just been gone for 5 weeks, he just knew little bits of what was going on.

Hakyeon saw pain flash through the younger’s eyes and he just attempted to smile to ease the pain of his boyfriend. “Are you hurt?” Hongbin asked, his voice cracking. Hakyeon was a bit taken back by the question and simply shook his head.

If he felt anything was regret.

“I’m sad.” Hakyeon explained. “Because I left too soon.” Hakyeon added with a soft voice. Hongbin frowned again, almost looking guilty but Hakyeon went back to softly caress Hongbin’s cheek. 

“But I was given the chance to come here and take care of you.” Hakyeon added.

There was something he knew, Hakyeon needed to leave before the sun started to raise, if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to come and visit Hongbin anymore. Hakyeon didn’t fulfilled his mission as Hongbin’s soulmate, and having to leave before the sunlight raised was his punishment until he was reborn and had to fulfill his mission with Hongbin again.

But he wasn’t going to tell that to Hongbin.

“Go back to sleep.” Hakyeon said and Hongbin shook his head. 

“I want to stay like this.” Hongbin almost whined out. Hakyeon held the younger’s hand, the sun was starting to raise. 

He pulled Hongbin towards the bed. “I’ll be nearby.” He said trying to calm the anxiety of the other. “And we can meet again at night.” He added.

Hongbin seemed to finally calm down at this. Hakyeon smiled as he sat on the border of the bed, slowly petting his boyfriend’s hair. Sunlight was slowly starting to creep into the bedroom.

“Are you coming back?” Hongbin asked. With Hakyeon’s slow movements, Hongbin was once again getting tired. “Right?” 

Hakyeon looked back at the window, he had to leave now. “Yes.” He said. “We’ll meet again.” He added as he smiled before turning to look back at Hongbin. “When the stars had faded, and the sun hasn’t fully raised, I’ll meet you then.” He said. “So that no even the stars will be witness of our encounters.” 

Hongbin almost cringed at the dumb poem, but his mind was at peace, and he was almost asleep. “You are dumb, even death.”

Hakyeon laughed at this, a full, heartfelt laugh. “You can’t be sweet with me even after I die.” He joked.

Hongbin smiled and Hakyeon could see the light of the sun already hitting the corners of the bed. If the sunlight touched him, he was not going to meet with Hongbin again until their next life.

For Hongbin the time won’t be long.

But for Hakyeon it’ll be like an eternity.

“Go to sleep, idiot.” Hakyeon said, almost begged.

Hongbin reluctantly nodded, his head resting peacefully against the pillow, his eyes slowly starting to close. Hakyeon leaned closer to Hongbin.

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing the younger’s cheek. “Please, let go.” Hakyeon whispered. He could feel the sunlight kissing his skin. “It’s okay, it’ll be okay.” He whispered.

But Hongbin had finally fallen asleep.


End file.
